Adventuer's Hands
by OneManApocalypse
Summary: They were rough, hard and meant to slay monsters, break rocks and climb mountains. They were tough enough to withstand being burned mercilessly. Yet, when he was with her, they were gentle, soft and caring. They treated her like royalty- even if she was royalty.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time- it's just too mathematical for me to own.

_Hola guys. No, I don't fully speak Spanish... in fact, I barely speak Spanish. I speak Norwegian and English- beside the point though. Point is, hello! I'm an author that tends to focus on one-shots and possibly even very short stories. I LOVE requests, so if you request something and it's good enough to make into a one-shot or short story (like, 5-8 chapters max), then I'll do it and give you credit! Anyways, yeah, accept requests.  
_

_That's about it, no flames please, and enjoy!  
_

_This specific one-shot is featuring Finn the Human and the Flame Princess. So be warned; contains FinnxFlame. May be slightly O.O.C but that's your call. Remember, no flames. Thanks!_

* * *

"You okay, Flame Princess?" Finn's light and worried voice slowly brought the exhausted fire princess back to reality. The blackness faded from her vision as she had a vast multitude of colors swarm her returning vision. A groan escaped her lips as she felt the force of the sights send her mind spinning.

She hadn't meant to groan aloud, but now that she had, she knew she'd have to speak or do something to calm Finn down.

"Flame Princess?!" He asked, his voice growing louder. It was thick with worry and concern for her condition.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, being sure not to overuse her throat. Even not fully conscious, she could tell the back of her throat was irritated and fairly swollen. She was quite thankful as her vision sharpened and her senses came to their regular strength, with Finn waiting until he was sure she was truly awake.

"Hi," he said rather lamely, a small blush on his face as her amber eyes made contact with his aqua blue ones. Strange how he was of the water element, yet she'd once been told he was terrified of the ocean. It was irony at its finest, she thought.

"Hi," she whispered.

He smiled as she looked at him, finally blinking and realizing where they were and what was going on. "Oh, are you... alright?"

She nodded carefully, trying not to overexert. "I'm just taking time to get used to the new climate... it's quite the change, you know."

"Right... I didn't think about that," Finn said as he rubbed the back of his bear-themed hat.

Flame Princess smirked, despite her sickness. "Of course you didn't."

"So, you're all... you know, not dying?"

Flame Princess couldn't suppress the giggle that rose in her throat. It stung, but she didn't care. Finn had hurt himself plenty of times just to defy the elements for her- she could spare this one moment of pain.

"Yeah, I'm all 'not dying'." The breath of relief that followed came from Finn as he wiped his forehead clean of any sweat. It was at that moment, Flame Princess noticed something different about Finn's hands.

They were charred and the skin was a bright flaming red- much like the time he'd been burnt during their first kiss.

The fire-kingdom denizen's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the damaged appendages. She knew she'd hurt him plenty of times before- that was just his fragile skin's nature to be burnt when in contact with her flames. She'd never seen his hands so badly charred before, though. Not even after all the hugs and moments of holding hands.

It drove the Princess to absolute silence and shock.

"Princess, you okay?" Finn did his best to contain his worry, but traces seeped into his voice as he noticed her wide eyes and frown.

"I..." She began but promptly faltered. "Finn... your hands..."

Finn, surprised by her discovery, peered down at his hands, and for the seemingly first time, noticed their condition.

"Huh, look at that..." he mumbled, not disturbed from the pain. Flame Princess could only look between his hands and his unperturbed face.

"I did that..." Flame Princess mumbled quietly. She felt her body shake as fat drops of magma rolled down from her eyes. She'd known she'd hurt Finn before- each time she did, she hated herself a little bit more for doing so- but this time, she felt terrible. His hands had to be permanently damaged from the brightness of their red coloring. There was no way he was okay.

"No FP, I-"

"NO?! HOW ELSE DID YOU DO IT?!" The scream that followed Finn's attempt to calm her down caused him to immediately climb onto the bed and grasp her in a sudden hug. Surprise kept her from pushing away, but she didn't hug back either.

"Shh, it's okay," he said quietly. He didn't know _why _he was whispering, nor why he was saying that in specific. But his instincts told him it was the right thing to say. He lightly stroked her shoulder, not feeling any pain emit from her fiery skin. His hands were warmed considerably by their closeness, but yet, his nerves either didn't care or were failing to respond to the skin searing flames that licked at his fingertips.

"I'm okay," Finn said soothingly.

Flame Princess couldn't understand it- he should have been recoiling in pain by now! He'd never lasted that long in the past!

Yet, she couldn't complain against their closeness. She could feel the softness of his revealed skin. She felt his fingertips lightly brush against her exposed forearm and she felt shivers course down her spine- a new sensation for a fire denizen.

"Finn..." she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering. To say she was enjoying their closeness was an understatement. She loved the contact- she'd never been embraced before. Her father had simply decided to put her away from his sights before she was imprisoned in her lamp. He _had _cared about her in his own way, but he'd never bothered to do a fatherly thing like hug his daughter.

He was more concerned about keeping her evil.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Flame Princess just closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness and Finn's soft fingertips stroking her skin. Each time they ran down her arm, she felt a resemblance to a shiver run across her body, putting a smile on her face.

She didn't see Finn's half-smile. Although he _was _enjoying their closeness as well, and he couldn't complain about the effect he had on her, he also felt his body beginning to burn as her flames nipped at his human skin. His clothes had done little to shield him from the flames and now, did nothing to shield him from her rising glow.

Yet, he was determined to not move. He wasn't going to spoil this for her- not yet.

"How can you stand this...?" Flame Princess asked after a moment, not yet opening her eyes.

Finn was silent a moment, deciding what the best answer was. When Flame Princess peeked at him through one eye, he smiled at her.

"Because I... I-I... I l-love you..."

Flame Princess was silent, her face unreadable and stoical. For a moment, Finn's heart raced. They'd only dated a few times- had he done it prematurely? He certainly knew he meant it- he'd endured harsh pain just to be near her. He'd been eager to defy nature, go against his body's needs, just to see her. He risked the fate of the world, just to kiss her.

Surely that qualified as love?

"I love you too, Finn the Human," Flame Princess finally said as a small smile graced her lips. A rosy blush covered her cheeks, lighting up her body.

"And I'm not going anywhere," Finn said. He did his best to contain the bursting happiness that was running through his body. He couldn't believe he'd finally said it. And she agreed! It was almost too good to be true.

To be positive, he gave himself a quick pinch to make sure King Worm wasn't interfering again. When he yelped, Flame Princess peeked at him, obviously worried about his condition, seeing as how he had been holding onto her for awhile.

"Don't worry- I carried you from my house to yours. I think I can bear a little bit of flame," Finn said jokingly.

"You... you did?"

Finn blushed nervously. "Well... yeah. You were sick and out... I had to do _something_!"

Flame Princess closed her eyes again, this time, to help her think. That certainly explained Finn's burnt hands... but why? He had said he loved her... was that enough to risk his own skin and feeling?

"Hey, you get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up, okay?" Finn's voice pulled her out of her revere of thinking and she merely nodded. She needed the rest- and the time to think.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow pretending it was Finn's chest. It was her guilty thought.

_'He'd risk his own life for me...' _Flame Princess thought, guiltily. She'd never met someone as 'righteous' as Finn. Most fire-citizens were more concerned with their own lives then someone else's.

'_How did he manage to carry me though?' His hands should've been... no... they're adventurer's hands. They're rough... yet soft... tough and meant to slay, yet they take care of me... how quaint. I should be taking care of him... guess when I recover, I need to make sure I'm no damsel,' _Flame Princess thought to herself, feeling a yawn come on.

With one last thought before she fell into her world of pleasant dreams, Flame Princess thought to herself, with a blush, '_At least those hands were meant for me...'_

* * *

_Done. I'm not too pleased with how this came out, but hey, perfection is achieved through practice. If I need, I'll come back and edit this once I learn more about Flame Princess's character. Since she's not a crying type, I didn't make her sob and stuff... but yeah, she's probably a bit O.O.C.  
_

_Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!  
_


End file.
